Freezing Wiki:Style Guide
The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Freezing Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. Article Titles Articles must have appropriate titles. All words major contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Titles of singular topics should not be pluralised. Therefore, an article about characters should be named after the concerning character and an article about a technique should be named after the concerning technique. Only where the subject's anime/manga designation is strictly plural should the article be pluralised (for example, Ravensbourne Nucleotide). The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Writing articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles. *'Nobody owns the articles.' This means that words such as 'I', 'you', and 'we' should be left out. *Articles should be written in the third person. A simple guideline towards doing this is to imagine writing an article as a reference text for somebody who has never read Freezing. *Keep bias out of articles. The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. *Do not add any unverifiable facts. Link sourcing for proof. *Avoid abbreviations in sentences. Some kinds of text abbreviation can detract from legibility. Examples: "12" is not a word; "NE" is not a direction; and txt shorthand, such as "ur", has no place in a fully fleshed wiki article. Introductory Sentence Every article should start with an introductory sentence, naming the thing this article is about (cp. page name), what kind of thing it is, where users may find/obtain it and when it has been released. Please make sure to use a determiner ("the", etc.) at the beginning of a sentence. Example: "The Freezing Wiki is a..." instead of "Freezing Wiki is a...". Basic form of an character introductory sentence: "The (page name) is a (which character)". Sections Where appropriate, articles should be split up into sections. This makes them easier to read and edit. Each section should have a title. The title of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. These are as follows: *The title should not capitalize all words and should only capitalize titles of items in game. *The first word should be capitalized. *Only titles of plural items should be pluralized. *There should not be links in the title. *The title should be as short as possible. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Text Text may be styled to improve the appearance of the article. Font colour In rare cases, font colour can be used in articles. Dark colours should be used to emphasize certain points. Using bold is a preferred alternative to using colours. Do not use light colours, as the do not show up well on the white background. Bullet lists Bullet points can be used to create a list. To use a bullet point, put an asterisk (*) before each point. For example: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Comes out as: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Numbered lists Numbered lists are similar to bulleted lists. They should be used to order items or in step-by-step instructions. To create a number list, put a number sign (#) before each point. For example: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Comes out as: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Bold and italics Put two apostrophes (italics) around text to make it italic. Italics should be used to emphasise single word or phrases. It should not be used for long bits of text. Put three apostrophes (bold) around text to make it bold. Bold should be used to emphasise longer parts of text, or where italics is not enough. The first appearance of an article's title should be in bold. Any subsequent appearances should be left as plain text. Links A link is placed by putting 2 square brackets link around words on each side. This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. A link can also be made with a different word as the link, bye putting the title, a | symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, Satella appears as Satella but is linked to the Satellizer L. Bridget article. *Links should be added to any articles named on a page. *Links should not be made to the same article multiple times. This means that if the word Satella is mentioned five times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. *Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, Novas will link to Nova and will display as "Novas". Uploading Images When uploading images related to Freezing please note that any sexually explicit content is prohibited, this due to wiki regulations. When uploading manga/manwha related images pages/page-boxes make sure than any and all "text clouds/bubbles" are properly cleaned, this due to language regulations, simply make use of Microsoft "Paint" and use the "eraser" tool to wipe the bubbles clean of content before uploading. Category:Policy